Misscliks Devotion: Episode 28
Recap 1510-02-12 The party is in the Long Wheat Tavern in Sandashar. Ransom feels like going on an adventure to get his mind off his father's death. The party plan to take the overland route to Sylvas along the northern Akuban coast. Kalia explains she instead intends to get to Sylvas by ship, and will talk with Kes's Aunt Julie about Kes's prophetic dreams. Kalia says her goodbyes and heads off. Kes goes to see a fortune teller, but asks Olivia to come with her in order to find a real one. They find a 23 year old fortune teller. She gives Kes advice on how to understand foresight. After some talking though the dreams, the fortune teller gives Kes a concuction to put her into a lucid dream state. Kes sees the first dream on the ship. She looks to the north and sees Aska Island to the north, which she couldn't see in reality as it was too foggy at the time. She then sees the octopus's 8 arms turn into blades and crash down. On the ship she sees Guy, Kellen and Liam fighting the Octopus. She sees Liam killed by a blade in the back again. The fortune teller says the symbols of death that Kes sees in her dreams, like the Octopus and the Dragon represent things that aren't Octopus and Dragons, instead the Octopus could represent 8 people. Back at the inn Ransom and Kellen work on a song as a way for Ransom to get over the loss of his father. Soon Oliva helps bring Kes back into the tavern, still under the effects of the concoction. A little later some guards come in, reminding the party that Rhonda is exiled and they need to leave Akuba. The party set out north from Sandashar into the Roshhirian Grasslands on horseback. The party each the Drahkilian Hills at nightfall. 1510-02-13 The party head north into the Drahkilian Hills, which are more like red canyons. The party then run into 5 ogres and kills two. Kellen incapacitates 3 of them with Tasha's hideous laughter then Fears them. The party kill the incapacitated Ogres. Kes & Ransom's horse is hurt and runs away down the canyon, but eventually comes back. The party continue on until nightfall. 1510-02-14 The party keep heading deeper into the Drahkilian Hills. They get lost and don't run across the Obeldor River as planned. 1510-02-15 The party keep traveling in the Drahkilian Hills. Kellen sings a song as they travel. :Olivia, :There are so many things I wanna give-ya, :So cute I almost don't believe-ya. :Olivia :My girlfriend, :There is nothing for you I wouldn't spend. :You make my heart do backflips. :My girlfriend. Ransom tries to be poetic towards Kes, but it doesn't go well. That night Guy writes a song for Olivia to answer the music challenge. :Olivia you make me feel like-whoa, :Like I want to tak you to the show. :Where we can ride that Bronco, :That where I wanna go. :It's been a bit of an up-and-down, :Especially when you slapped me in town. :So whipe off your face that frown, :I'll never let you down. 1510-02-16 The party still haven't found the river in the Drahkilian Hills. Kellen climbs up a rockface to get a look out. The canyons start to end in the direction the party is heading. Kellen finds a flower at the top of the mesa then climbs back down and gives the flower to Olivia. The two talk poetically to one another. Ransom tries to be poetic towards Kes, but it doesn't go well. But Ransom start talking more earnestly. Kes and Ransom agree to no more secrets and work towards mending their relationship. Later that day they exit the Drahkilian Hills and find themselves far more north than they had expected. They end up on a beach athe edge of the Sarin Straight. They see Aska Island to the far north. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes